


Amy and the Doctor's Assistant

by KeytoMyCity



Series: The Doctor's Adventure in Child Rearing [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beware of the Baby Adric, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is bored and looks for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy and the Doctor's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Adric here is about 4 or 5, and I apologize for the crappy title, I drew a blank.

Amelia Pond was almost to the point of pulling out her red hair. She couldn't find the Doctor anywhere. She had been searching for an hour, and all she had found was a room with a tiny bed in it. What that was doing there she had no idea, but she still couldn't find the Doctor. 

Finally she returned to the console room in resignation crying out in what she thought was an empty room, “Doctor where are you?”

“Down here!” The Doctor’s voice called back. She looked down and saw him beneath the floor panels. She immediately went down the stairs to him. What she saw surprised her. A tiny child was sitting on the floor next to a toolbox and notepad watching the Doctor intently. The Doctor called out again reaching his hand out from where he was, “Laser cutter.”

The child reached into the toolbox, grabbed something, and repeated the name as he handed the tool over.

Amy frowned at the child, it‘s not like she disliked the child, she didn't even know him, but he was a surprise. “Doctor can I speak to you?”

“Yes hold on Amy.” The Doctor slid out from the panel, and handed the tool back to the child who put it back into the box. Then he stood and walked over to the girl. “Okay Amy what would you like to discuss?”

Amy instantly pointed at the kid not even watching her volume, “Who is that?” 

“I’m Adric.” The child answered before the Doctor opened his mouth. 

Amy looked at the brown haired child closer searching for any resemblance to the alien next to her, “Adric? Why do you have a child Doctor?” 

“He wasn't always a child, he was once seventeen well technically in a way he still is, he still remembers all of when he was older….” Amy interrupted his ramblings, “Doctor.”

“He got turned into a child through some mishap and now I take care of him. He stays on the TARDIS normally unless he goes and stays with Jack for a few days.”

“Jack?”

“A friend and partially the reason for Adric being like this.”

“Ah.”

“Plus he cares about me.” Adric filled in another blank.

“Yes I care for you, Adric! What have I told you about interrupting?” The Doctor chided giving the child a look.

“Not to.” Adric frowned as he grabbed the notepad. He ruffled through the toolbox to find a pen and started writing stuff down.

The Doctor looked back at Amy with a worried glance, “Is he going to cause problems?”

“No just curious, are we going anywhere soon?” Amy asked, she was getting a bit bored.

He nodded to the mess on the floor, “Yes as soon as I fix this.” 

“Good.” As she turned to go back upstairs to read a book she heard the child walk over and tell the Doctor his calculations were off.


End file.
